


TLC-Tender Lovin' Trailcutter

by RiptidesBoyfriend



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, this was supposed to be a joke but it spiraled outta control woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptidesBoyfriend/pseuds/RiptidesBoyfriend
Summary: Originally a joke about Teebs nutting and throwing up a shield in response, only it ended up turning into actual smut





	TLC-Tender Lovin' Trailcutter

If Trailcutter was tipsy then you were absolutely wasted. You’d had one, or two, or maybe five drinks too many and Swerve had cut you off despite your pouting. Now you were occupying yourself by tracing Trailcutter’s transformation seams, kneeling in his lap so that you could reach his chassis. His face, already flushed from all the engex he’d consumed, was darkening as you explored his frame with your tiny hands, fingers dipping into places no Cybertronian could ever hope to reach.

He was glad that for once he had taken a seat in a closed off booth in the corner rather than his usual spot at the bar, meaning that no one could hear his fans click on or see the way his face twisted with pleasure as you drunkenly leaned in and replaced your hands with your lips. With shaky servos he gently grabbed your shoulders, pushing you away from him. “You’re drunk.”

You gave him an appraising look, winking when your eyes slid back up to his optics. “And you’re _hot_.”

Waving down Swerve and gesturing to you, Trailcutter relaxed somewhat as the bartender nodded, already signalling for Ten to come over and escort you back to your habsuite. With you gone he was finally able to let his guard down. Your touch on his body was nigh impossible to resist but you were wasted and in no state to be doing anything like _that_. He only hoped that your interest in him extended to when you were sober and with that thought he stood up to go claim his normal stool. He _really_ needed a drink.

-

The next day you were clearly hungover and miserable, curled up between the minibots for movie night in a nest of blankets and pillows, with all three of them, and to a lesser extent Cyclonus, fussing over you. You were clearly occupied so Trailcutter refrained from approaching you to ask you about the previous night’s activities. The day after that you were helping Brainstorm and Perceptor test some new inventions so he avoided you again. Then you had a meeting with the command crew which clearly meant he shouldn’t bother you. For a week he made up various excuses to himself about why he shouldn’t approach you, each one flimsier than the last. It got to the point where he would see you coming and immediately turn to go in the opposite direction, afraid of what you might say. Hoist was out on another mission again which meant he had the habsuite to himself and could hide in there all day without any judgement from his roommate. 

It also meant that he didn’t have anyone to hide behind when you stormed into his room, hands on your hips and eyes narrowed. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?” Your tone brokered no argument and Trailcutter shuffled awkwardly on his pedes before sitting down on his berth with a thud.

“I was afraid of what you might say.”

“What? What could I possibly say that-”

“That you’d regret touching me at all that night at the bar, that you’d say it was a mistake.”

That had you drawing up short, mouth snapping shut. Then you were laughing, and it would have made him smile if it wasn’t currently breaking his spark. “Wait, no I’m not laughing at you it’s just. It’s just that well. I’ve been making fuck me eyes at you for _months_.” He gaped at you, unable to believe what you were saying. “Seriously I’ve been dropping so many hints, I don’t know if I could have been anymore obvious if I’d just bent over, spread my legs, and told you to go to town.”

His vocalizer glitched when he tried to respond and it took a hard reset for him to be able to form words. “So what happened at Swerve’s, it wasn’t just because you were drunk?”

You snorted. “No, that was just liquid courage finally getting me to act out on my thoughts, which clearly didn’t work since you started avoiding me instead of just laying me out on the nearest flat surface and nailing me till I couldn’t walk.”

He didn’t breathe, had no need for air, but in that moment he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. “Is that, I mean, would that be something you’re still interested in?”

You gave him a predatory grin, one that made him thankful he was already sitting down as his legs suddenly felt weak. “I thought you’d never ask.” You approached his berth, shedding your clothes as you went until you were standing bare before him, his fans already blasting even though you hadn’t made a move to touch him yet. “Mind giving me a hand here?”

He reached forward, reverently picking you up to place you onto his lap, shuddering at the sensation of your warm skin against him. You settled yourself over his thigh, grinding into it as you threw your head back and gave him a flirtatious smile. With a click his modesty panel slid open, his spike pressurizing almost embarrassingly fast. You didn’t seem to mind though, reaching forward to circle the tip, gathering up a bead of transfluid and spreading it over the head of his spike. “That’s a little big even for me. You mind making yourself a little easier to take?”

With a nod he was shrinking down, shifting until you were straddling his entire lap instead of just his thigh. Even like this he was still much larger than you and you already knew that your hips would be aching later from having to stretch your legs so far apart to accommodate him. It would be worth it though and you gave a low moan as you moved against his spike, slick with a mixture of his arousal and yours, teasing his spike against your entrance. Trailcutter bucked against you, brushing against sensitive nerves and you cried out, pressing your forehead to his chassis.

“Lay back will you?” He did as you asked, moving so that he was reclined on the berth with you hovering over him, hands splayed across his front. You kissed him, lightly biting his at his derma before swiping your tongue across his mouth, tracing his dentae when he opened up for you. His servos made their way to your hips, clutching at them as you continued to rut against his spike. After a few more moments of this you stilled, wrapping a hand around his length and lining it up with your dripping entrance, hissing as you lowered yourself onto him. While it wasn’t unmanageable, he was still fairly large even reduced in size as he was and it took you a minute of slowly rocking your hips as you slid down him but soon he was completely hilted in you, dentae digging into the mesh of his lower derma as he fought back the urge to thrust up into you.

You leaned down and pressed your lips to his in a soft and slow kiss while you steadily began to move up and down, gasping against his mouth every time he hit a certain spot. Trailcutter rubbed circles into your hips, letting you set the pace as you sat up and began to ride him in earnest, a mixture of his fluids and yours dripping down your thighs and onto his lap. He moved one servo to stroke against the spot above where his spike was pistoning in and out of you and was rewarded for his efforts by you changing your angle to somehow take him deeper, slamming against him in a way that would surely leave a few bruises.

“I’m close.” His words were slightly slurred together and his grip on you was tightening with anticipation.

Your only response was to start moving against him faster, frantically chasing your own orgasm and it was too much for Trailcutter who arched up against you, pulling you against him as he overloaded into you, optics going offline as he let out a long and low moan. When they came back online he was greeted by the sight of one of his force fields shimmering all around the two of you.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just been awhile and I normally can last longer than that and you didn’t get to overload and I definitely didn’t mean to put up a sh-” his words came to a stuttering halt as you clenched against his still twitching spike, casually swiping a finger through the transfluid leaking out of you and smearing it against your sex in a sight that had him whimpering.

“As I recall, I mentioned something along the lines of wanting you to pound me into the berth till I couldn’t walk anymore, and the way I see it we’ve got some time to kill before your panic bubble dissipates.” You rolled over onto the berth, guiding him to move with you, servos planted on either side of your head and hips still flush against yours as he kneeled above you. “So how about you fuck me like you mean it this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my brand new nsfw writing blog @rodimusboyfriend on tumblr


End file.
